


The Enemy of My Enemy

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Kiss, M/M, Plotty, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: When Hux surrenders himself to the Resistance and insists on only speaking with Poe, Poe must figure out what Hux truly wants and how far to trust him.





	The Enemy of My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoe_Dameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Dameron/gifts).



“Can you repeat that? Except maybe let me sit down first.” Poe swept his hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his head. “Hux did what?”

Leia took one step back towards her desk, faintly leaning into it. “Surrendered himself. And now he refuses to talk to anyone but you.”

“Why the hell would he do that?”

“I expect that’s included in the list of things he’ll only tell you.”

“Right,” Poe said, and cocked his hand on his hip. “I’m just… confused. He’s got to hate my guts, and I’m not nearly important enough for him to… What does he even want? What’s his play here?”

Leia was making that face she made when Poe was exasperating her. “Maybe you’ll find out when you talk to him.”

“What if I don’t want to talk to him?”

Expression softening just slightly, Leia said, “I appreciate the difficulty of this situation but I hope you appreciate what this could mean for us. A prisoner of General Hux’s caliber? We have to see this through regardless of personal feelings.”

“We’ve got our very own Jedi now. Why can’t you just have her read his thoughts or whatever?”

“That’s not how we do things around here, Poe. And it isn’t something I’d like having to ask of Rey.”

Poe grimaced, understanding Leia’s point. “I’ll talk to him. But I don’t promise I won’t hit him in the nose, too.”

Leia waved him out. “The nose is fine. But make sure the cam droids aren’t in there when you do it.”

“Absolutely, General,” Poe said, flashing her a quick salute as he left.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked the corridors, puzzling this out in his head. General Hux. Face of the First Order. Bred into it, really, living and breathing its ideals. His father was the architect of the stormtrooper program. Why would he ever defect?

What was his game?

The room Hux was being held in was far more hospitable than the cells the First Order had stuffed Poe into, on the occasions of his capture. He had a bed, even, a table and chairs.

The general was in one of the chairs when Poe entered, as though he had been waiting. He was sitting with his back straight, elbows on the table, his hands cuffed. A quick glance showed Poe there were no cameras of any sort.

He declined the use of the second chair, preferring to stand opposite Hux at the table. “You look worse than I remember. Have you been getting enough sun?”

“Your voice is exactly as grating as I remember.”

“Well, you should have considered that before you refused to talk to anyone but me, huh? Seems like an oversight. You’re gonna be hearing my voice a lot.”

“I’m reconsidering already.”

“I’m happy to leave and send someone else in, believe me.”

Hux said nothing.

Poe leaned his hands on the back of the empty chair. “Gonna clue me in to why you asked for me? We’re not exactly best pals.”

“I couldn’t recall anyone else’s name.”

“Don’t give me that bantha shit. You damn well know General Organa if no one else.”

Hux seemed to square himself slightly in his chair, back going somehow even straighter. “I’ve seen you covered in blood and screaming. There’s nothing that could ever really give you the upper hand.”

Poe ran a hand through his hair and chuckled dryly. “Still a dick. Guess it’s nice to know you can count on some things to never change.”

“Funny. I was thinking the same thing about you.”

“Right, so, we’ve established we don’t like each other. Why the hell are you here?”

Hux’s lip curled in an amused sneer. “To help you win.”

Blinking, Poe had to wait a few seconds to still the onslaught of thoughts in his head before he could respond. “Excuse me for doubting your sincerity. Tell me why General Armitage Hux, son of Brendol Hux, would ever help the Resistance take down the First Order. Explain it like I’m stupid.” Poe raised a hand. “No need to make jokes; I’ve thought of them all already.”

Hux considered for only the briefest of moments. “I’d rather see the First Order burn than leave it in the hands of Kylo Ren. Is that clear enough for you?”

Startled, Poe stood just a little longer before pulling out the chair and dropping into it. “So you’re not a fan of the new Supreme Leader, then?”

“I hate him even more than I hate you.”

“Seems to me there’s easier ways to get rid of him than coming here, ways that don’t leave you begging for help from your enemies and trying to take down an organization you believe in.”

“My assassination attempts failed and apparently the other officers hate me more than they hate Ren. Made it difficult to recruit allies, you see.”

“I’m flattered. We were your last resort.” Poe quirked a smile. “You’re less popular than the unpredictable temper tantrum throwing Dark Side user. Congratulations.”

Hux didn’t seem as peeved by that as Poe had thought he would be. “Sorry to say I accept that at the very least, I’m not as frightening as he is. Works in his favor.”

Poe leaned back in the chair, rocking it back on its legs. “So let’s say you do help us. What do you expect to get out of it?”

“A full pardon.”

The legs of Poe’s chair thudded back into place. “Now I know you’re crazy. A full pardon? You destroyed the Hosnian system!”

Hux shrugged. “It’s war.”

“I had friends on Hosnian Prime. No way. We don’t need your help; we’ll take care of the First Order ourselves.”

“Seems to be going very well for you. Let me know how it turns out.”

“Oh, fuck you, Hux. We blew up your big superweapon and we blew up your dreadnought; when you thought you had us on our asses we wiped out your fleet and squeaked out between your fingers. We’re doing just fine.”

“All right then,” Hux said and fell silent, like he couldn’t care less.

Poe watched him from across the table. He knew Hux did care; he wouldn’t be here otherwise. He could have just run, but instead he had run here. He was invested. If he was telling the truth about his motives – which, admittedly, Poe wasn’t sold on – then he wanted to take Kylo Ren down, no matter what it took.

And if he was lying, he still wanted something, and he wouldn’t get it if Poe didn’t play along with his scheme.

There was also the small fact of Poe’s bravado. Sure, what he had said was true, and without Hux, he still believed they would get the First Order in the end. They were in a better place than they had been, in any case, after Crait. Poe believed in their people.

But if Hux did have inside information he was willing to sell, that offered the possibility of getting this all done a lot faster, and at a smaller cost. It could save lives.

Maybe Poe owed it to the rest of the Resistance to hear what Hux had to say.

He stood up again, pacing the floor. He could feel Hux’s gaze on him.

“Okay,” he said, stopping, rubbing his chin. “Okay. I don’t have the authority to make any kind of deal with you without talking to Leia first and I’m not sure I want to make one anyway. But let’s say we were prepared to make you a deal. What would you give us?”

Hux raised one ginger eyebrow. “Now, now, Commander, you can’t think I’m actually going to talk with no guarantees.”

“Fine, no specifics. Generally, what are you willing to offer?”

“I thought I was clear about that. Everything.”

“Meaning…?”

“Plans. Supply lines. Allied governments and officials. Bases of operation. Numbers, in terms of manpower, weaponry, finances, that sort of thing. I’ll tell you any damn thing you want to know if it will bring me Kylo Ren’s head on the end of your Jedi girl’s lightsaber.”

Poe exhaled. “To be continued,” he said, and went out the door.

-

Poe sat in Leia’s office for a long time discussing their options. She brought in others she trusted, shared the situation with them to get different perspectives and opinions.

In the end, Poe ended up back in Hux’s cell a couple of days later, watching Hux watch him.

“Before we even talk about promises,” Poe said, “I need proof that what you have is good. You need to give me something.”

Hux was still watching him. “That’s fair,” he said eventually. “You’re smarter than I thought.”

“Yeah, not just a pretty face. So what’ve you got?”

“Ren will suspect me, you know. That I’ve betrayed him. I doubt he’ll believe I’d go to this length but he won’t take the risk.”

“He’ll change his plans, yeah, yeah, we established that I’m not stupid. So what do you have? I’m not that patient and I’d really like to knock you on your skinny ass.”

“A planet,” Hux said.

“A planet?”

“We were mining it. Using the resources for starship construction. If you scout it, you’ll find our operation fairly easily. Minimal security, all things considered, but I can tell you how not to be caught.”

“That’s not much of a breadcrumb. You don’t have anything better?”

Now Hux smiled. “Of course I do. But you’ve made me no promises, so why should I give you my best?”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Poe said, “Yeah, okay. I’ll bring it to Leia.”

“Such a good errand boy you make.”

“Hey, you’re the one who insists on talking to me. We could do this faster if you’d deal with Leia directly.”

“I suspect she’d be using you anyway.”

Poe shrugged. “Maybe. She’s the boss. She’s worth a hundred of me.” He started to leave but paused at Hux’s next words.

“When you were on the _Finalizer,_ ” he said. “Above Jakku.”

Poe waited.

“It was nothing personal. Opposing sides. You know how it is.”

“Yeah, of course. Blowing up Starkiller wasn’t personal either, or your dreadnought.” Poe waited a moment and let the silence stretch to lead into his next point. “But mocking you over that open comm line? Hell, yeah, that was personal.”

He let himself relish the annoyance on Hux’s face before leaving.

He found Leia alone in her office and told her exactly what Hux had told him. As Poe had suspected, she was ready to act on the information as soon as possible.

“It could be a trap,” Poe said.

Leia had the dignity not to smack him for pointing out the obvious. “Of course it could. I’m well aware of where this intel is coming from. But I believe the possible reward is worth the risk. Don’t you agree?”

Reluctantly, Poe nodded. “You know I do. But I also know that I don’t want to send out any of our pilots on intel that came from Armitage Hux. I won’t risk anyone’s life but my own.”

After a moment of consideration, Leia nodded. “All right, Commander. The mission is yours and yours alone. May the Force be with you.”

-

The planet Hux claimed the First Order was exploiting for resources was on the edge of known space. BB-8 had been anxious the entire flight, chattering about risky ventures into the dangers of the unknown on the word of villains who had hurt Poe and beeping out probabilities like he was C-3PO.

“Relax, pal,” Poe said for what felt like the hundredth time as they soared into position around the dark side of the planet, where Hux had assured him he wouldn’t be detected unless he did something stupid and obvious to attract attention. “This is way less dangerous than half the stunts we’ve pulled.”

 _[Designation: Enemy-Hux cannot be trusted!]_ BB-8 insisted.

“Yeah, but we both know that, so it’s fine. We’re ready to be double-crossed, so he can’t surprise us.”

_[Your logic is faulty.]_

“We’ll be fine, buddy, just help me with these readings, okay? Sooner we get our data compiled, the sooner we can get back home.”

BB-8 reluctantly complied. They would be able to tell more once the data was analyzed by techs back at base, but as far as Poe could see, it looked like Hux hadn’t lied to them. There was definitely largescale mining activity occurring on the planet, likely being overseen by First Order presence.

And, somewhat to Poe’s surprise, there was no sign of enemy TIE pilots coming to take him out, or a Star Destroyer fixing its tractor beam on him.

So maybe he wouldn’t end up fleeing for his life.

“See, Beebee,” he said as they prepared to leave. “We’re all good. Just like I said we’d be.”

BB-8 chirped something incredibly rude but Poe only laughed and entered the coordinates back to the Resistance before launching into hyperspace.

-

“He wasn’t lying to us,” Poe said to Leia, after.

“It seems not.” Leia had the analyzed data in front of her; she had been poring over it ever since its retrieval.

“He could still be playing us.”

“I realize that.”

“You wouldn’t really offer him a pardon, would you? If he helped us bring down the First Order?”

Leia raised her eyes to focus on Poe. “General Hux deserves to stand trial and be held accountable for what he has done. In a better galaxy we would have no need to even consider allying with our enemies. But I need to consider all of our options and what’s best for the whole of the Resistance, and for the New Republic I’d like to restore. You understand that, don’t you, Poe?”

Poe almost wished he didn’t, but he did. “Yes, General.”

“He’ll never be simply handed a full pardon, regardless of the bargaining power he thinks he holds. However, if General Hux can truly give us information that allows us to end this war, we’ll need to give him something he finds acceptable.”

In other words, Poe knew, Leia was giving him leave to decide what that would be. He felt as though he was a very long way away from the bridge of the _Raddus._

“I’ll talk to him,” Poe said, and stood. He had a feeling he was going to be spending a lot of time talking to Hux.

-

“Well,” Hux said, seated in the chair at his table as he always seemed to be, “you aren’t dead, so either you’ve learned you can trust me or you sent someone else.”

“I don’t send my pilots on missions I wouldn’t take myself,” Poe said, and sat opposite Hux, “and I don’t trust you. But your intel was good, so that does put us somewhere.”

“In line for getting me a pardon, I should think.”

“Keep dreaming.”

Hux frowned. “I won’t give you anything else for free.”

“See,” Poe said, leaning forward, “you think you’re the one with the strong hand, but you’re not as good at sabacc as you think you are. I already know you’ve got nowhere to go except into hiding; you’ve burned your bridges with the First Order by coming here. Kylo will kill you if you show your face again.”

Hux’s cheeks were pinking, twin spots of anger.

“I also know that you want the problem of Kylo Ren solved more than you want us gone. You want to help us, because it helps you get what you want.”

“Looks like you’ve got everything all figured out,” Hux ground out, looking very much as though he would like to slap Poe’s face.

That sentiment only made Poe smile a little to himself. “If you work with us, we’ll help you.”

“How, exactly? You’ve made it plain you’re not willing to give me what I asked for.”

“You deserve to rot for what you’ve done, at the very least. We can offer you the same chance we give to all criminals: a fair trial.”

Hux scoffed. “You want to put me in front of your military to stand judgment? That’s not a chance; might as well skip it and bring out the firing squad.”

“Up to you,” Poe said, shrugging in nonchalance. “We’re not the First Order; we’ll listen to what you have to say, and if you aid us that will be evidence in your favor. The New Republic pardoned Imperial officers thirty years ago, if you’ll recall.”

“It’s my understanding that it was more a matter of necessity.”

“Whatever. I’m not arguing history with you.” Poe let his weight rest on his elbows. “How much do you want to see Kylo in binders? Because I’m offering you that as well.”

Hux considered, his careful gaze on Poe. “I’d rather see him dead.”

“That’s not entirely off the table. Who knows what our chances are of capturing him alive.” Poe lowered his voice, though there was no one but Hux to hear. “Better dead than in the wind, as far as I’m concerned.”

That seemed to amuse Hux. “Glad to see you hold grudges against more than just me, Commander.”

“I’d happily shoot him myself, given the chance,” Poe said, though that wasn’t entirely true.

He would, if not for Leia. For Leia, he would try to get Kylo alive.

But not at the expense of more lives.

“How bloodthirsty of you,” Hux said. “I think I like you better now.”

“That’s unfortunate.” Poe pushed his chair back and rose to his feet. “You have my offer; you won’t get a better one. Think about it. Seems to me you’ve got nothing but time in here.”

-

“You’ll bring him to me,” Hux said, days later. He was in his habitual spot; Poe was leaning his back against the inside of the door.

“I’ll parade him by you myself,” Poe promised. “Dead or alive.”

Hux nodded once, sharp. “Then we’d better start talking.”

-

Two days later they hijacked a fuel shipment; five days after that they liberated a weapons facility. With Hux’s assistance they interrupted supply lines and freed somewhat less than voluntary miners and workers. He led them into the Unknown Regions, into areas of space Poe had known nothing of, where the First Order had risen to power under the nose of the New Republic.

Hux gave up high ranking supporters, senators who had survived the attack on Hosnian Prime by being conveniently elsewhere at the time, government officials on planets who had allied themselves with the First Order. Each small victory was exactly that, something small, but bit by bit the victories piled high upon themselves and the First Order stopped seeming quite so invincible.

“He’s still a dick,” Finn said, fresh off a raid, a blaster burn covered by a bandage around his upper arm.

“Not arguing there, buddy,” Poe said, clapping him on the back, and pulled Rey aside. She had been on a mission of her own, tracking Kylo Ren. “Anything?” he asked her.

She shrugged. “It was a good lead but he wasn’t there. Doesn’t Hux know anything?”

“If he does, he isn’t telling me.” Poe sighed. “But I doubt it. He wants to see Kylo Ren taken down as much as we do, maybe more. It’s a pride thing.”

Rey frowned a little. “Seems like you know Hux very well.”

“Been spending a lot of time cloistered with him in a small room, that’s all.” Rey was still frowning at him but Poe went on, “Anyway, anything Hux did know would be useless by this point. He says Ren always kind of did his own thing anyway, left most of the military tactics to him.”

“I can believe that.” Rey touched Poe’s elbow. “We’ll find him. He’ll want to find me, I’m sure of that.”

From what Poe knew of Rey’s interactions with Kylo Ren, he was fairly certain that was true. “Okay. Take it easy, both of you. I’ll see you later.”

“Going to see Hux again?” Rey asked with an arch of her eyebrow.

“It’s not like I enjoy it,” Poe said, and wasn’t sure exactly why the back of his neck felt warm.

His entrance into the cell surprised Hux; he had been lying on his bed with his knees bent, staring at the ceiling. His pale cheeks were flushed when he sat up and looked to Poe, but he stayed seated on the bed like he was trying to prove he had meant to be there.

Poe stopped himself from smiling, just barely. He was a bit ashamed of himself for the urge; it was _Hux._ Casually he sat on the corner of the table. “Thought you might like to know the raid was successful.”

“I’m thrilled for you.”

“Rey didn’t find Ren.”

The corners of Hux’s mouth downturned. “Suppose we can’t have everything.”

Poe remained where he was for a moment, thinking. He wondered how irritated Leia would be if he did the thing he was thinking of, and if it would be worth it. She had given him mostly free rein to make choices regarding Hux, after all, and he thought maybe this could help them, too.

A slightly less annoyed and inconvenienced Hux was a more helpful Hux, right?

He hopped off the table and walked the couple of steps to the narrow cot where Hux was sitting, perfect posture as always. He knelt down and unlocked Hux’s binders, removing them and setting them aside.

Hux stared at him. “Feeling generous?”

Shrugging, Poe sat back on his heels. “Felt like maybe you earned it. You’re not getting out of this cell anyway unless we want you to.”

“I suppose they’ll be coming back on when your minions walk me to the refresher.”

“Obviously. And no one has minions around here. Except Leia.”

“Of which you’d count yourself a number, I’m sure.”

“Absolutely.” Poe climbed back up to his feet, observed Hux from the rare vantage point of above. He was rubbing his wrists a little, like they were too sore for him to care that Poe could see him do it.

Or maybe he just didn’t care at all. What had he said when Poe first saw him? That after the _Finalizer,_ Poe could never truly have power over him?

“Shame you’re an absolute piece of trash, really,” Poe said. “You’re kind of hot. In a pasty way.”

Hux rolled his eyes but his pale skin flushed a deep pink. “Shame I’d never be interested in you in any universe.”

“Uh huh,” Poe said, and smirked a little to himself.

-

Hux’s information helped them, but it wasn’t helping enough. For every supply line they cut off, the First Order consolidated and found what they needed elsewhere; used their accumulated numbers to shore up defenses on their more vital planets. Rey found Kylo Ren and lost him.

They needed more.

 _[I will use my prod on him,]_ BB-8 offered, opening a compartment in his round body and brandishing the extension he often used as a taser.

“I appreciate the offer, buddy,” Poe said, “but that’s called torture.”

_[As he did to you!]_

“Yeah, but we’re better than him, aren’t we?”

BB-8 made a doubtful noise.

“I don’t need torture,” Poe insisted. “Just my charming personality.” He grinned at the droid.

BB-8 made that noise again.

“Thanks for the show of support.” Poe patted BB-8’s domed top and went to see Hux.

“All right, General,” he said immediately upon entrance, pulling the chair out and spinning it around, before sitting in it backwards with his arms stretched over the back. “I need you to talk to me.”

Hux blinked at him, faintly startled. He slowly rose from his cot and sat in his usual chair, wrinkling his nose at Poe’s probably offensive casualness and poor posture. “About what, exactly?”

“Our mutual friend the Supreme Leader.”

Hux’s look of distaste intensified.

“We need to draw him out. What’ve you got?”

“I’ve given you plenty. It isn’t my fault you’re squandering it.”

Poe sighed and squeezed his forearms around the chair back. “If it were you in charge. What would you do?”

Hux arched an eyebrow. “Hit him where it hurts, of course.”

“Maybe in more detail than that.”

“You have to push him, that’s all,” Hux said very slowly, as thought Poe were a particularly stupid child. “You interrupt some supply lines, wreck a mining facility, and he’s irritated, sure, but he has enough to continue. You have to cut off a limb he can’t replace, or at least one he thinks he can’t.” Hux paused again. “Kylo Ren is nothing but a festering ball of pride and rage and inadequacy. If you strike at him he will come out to face you, and he won’t think properly first.”

“We can goad him into facing us unprepared,” Poe said, thinking out loud. “By making it personal. You know, Hugs, that’s not a bad plan.”

“Forgive me if I’m not overly flattered by your faint praise.”

“Believe me, wasn’t trying to flatter you.” Poe leaned forward and touched the back of Hux’s hand where it rested on the table; Hux seemed too startled to draw it away. “Thanks for the tip. Might be back later for some ideas. Try not to miss me.”

“I’ll relish every second you’re gone,” Hux said, his voice ever so faintly flustered.

Poe grinned and saluted as he walked out.

-

It occurred to Poe while he was in the hangar with BB-8 that he knew exactly how to piss Kylo Ren off. He looked down at BB-8 and said, “Beebee, we’re gonna get us some retribution.”

BB-8 tilted his dome and peered up at Poe. _[I can use the prod on Enemy-Hux?]_

Poe laughed and said, “Even better than that.”

He suggested the idea to Leia, who agreed that it would absolutely work. As she knew the man who had been born Ben Solo better than anyone, Poe took that as solid hope.

Then he slid into his usual chair in Hux’s cell and said, “Let’s say I wanted to blow up the _Silencer._ Could you help me do that?”

Hux smiled.

-

Finn was less enthusiastic when Poe mentioned that he’d like to have Finn on his mission team.

“I am not dealing with another codebreaker.”

“We don’t need a codebreaker; we’ve got Hux.”

“That is not better. In fact, it might be worse.”

“You know your way around a Star Destroyer better than any of us,” Poe wheedled. “For me? Please?”

“You know you’re not as tempting as you think you are.”

“So that’s a yes?”

Finn sighed. “Obviously it’s a yes.”

-

Hux could give them the name of the Star Destroyer the _Silencer_ would be docked on and which hangar bay they’d find it in. He could give them floor layouts and security details; he could tell them exactly how to get themselves onboard and off again.

What he couldn’t give them was the Star Destroyer’s current location.

Poe made it a priority, sending pilots out on scouting missions to locate where in the galaxy Kylo Ren’s moving base might be. He didn’t quite expect to get word back from Finn, Rey, and Chewbacca on the _Millennium Falcon,_ as they completed an entirely unrelated mission.

“It’s right there, Poe,” the holo image of Finn said. “We can be in there and done.”

Poe clenched his fists without thinking about it, his head filled with memories of the _Raddus_ and his inability to perform concrete actions to help. “Without me.”

Rey leaned in beside Finn. “We wish you were here, too, but we don’t know how long the ship will be here. We could lose it.”

A valid, compelling problem, Poe knew. He looked at Finn and Rey, their earnest expressions coming through even blue-tinged and flickering at the edges.

“We can do this, Poe,” Finn said. “You have to trust us.”

Poe hesitated a moment longer and then waved his hand. “All right. Be careful, okay? May the Force be with you. Contact me as soon as you can.”

Finn and Rey were exchanging amused glances but Finn just said, “We got this, Poe. Talk to you soon.”

-

It turned out they did have it. Hours later Poe got a jubilant transmission from them, grinning at their jumbled account of events. They kept talking too quickly and interrupting each other, Chewbacca’s Shyriiwook chiming in now and then in the background, their faces and voices so excited.

Poe wasn’t sure exactly what compelled him to find Hux afterwards, but that was where he ended up. Hux watched him come in and didn’t comment, simply moved into the chair at the table. Poe sat on the edge of the table itself, next to Hux, enjoying the way Hux then correspondingly pushed himself into a different position, annoyance touching the line of his mouth.

“The _Silencer_ made a large explosion, I’m told,” Poe said.

That swiftly erased the annoyance from Hux’s face. “I’m sure quite a lot of electronics have suffered as a result.”

“Why do you say that?”

“The Supreme Leader has a temper, did you know?”

Poe laughed, amusing himself by imagining Kylo Ren throwing a tantrum that resulted in property destruction. “I had an idea.”

“I’m sure you’ll find out soon how he chooses to retaliate.”

“Counting on it.”

-

The distress call was garbled but certainly enough for Leia and Poe to get the message that their ploy had succeeded: Kylo Ren had risen to the bait. They stood at Kaydel’s station as she replayed the transmission from an allied planet for them.

_Under attack… Order… Please send… Ren…_

Poe eyed Leia. “I can lead the air attack, all available pilots, and we can send Finn in with a ground troop detachment. Rey can focus on Kylo Ren.”

Leia nodded. “My thoughts exactly. Do it. But before you go, there’s a small matter of a promotion.”

Narrowing his eyes, Poe said, “A promotion? Seriously?”

“All of this was because of you. Enjoy the added responsibility, Admiral Dameron.”

“You know I’m still getting in that X-wing, General. Admiral or not.”

Leia smiled faintly at him. “I know, Poe.”

“Just so long as we’re clear. “

“Go blow something up, Admiral,” Leia said, and Poe grinned.

-

The news of Poe’s promotion spread quickly; Poe’s friends were particularly amused. Even in the midst of their hurried preparations, Finn and Rey stuck the title in front of his name every time they said it, Admiral Poe, and laughed like they found themselves hilarious.

Honestly Poe was mostly glad of the fact they were able to keep things light. If poking fun at him stopped them from stressing out under pressure, he was all for it. Hell, it was what he and his pilots did all the time.

It was a relatively brief trip through hyperspace to reach their destination; he sent a communication to all starfighters. “We’re likely gonna be right in the thick of it once we hit atmosphere so be ready for it. All ships check in as you prepare to drop out of hyperspeed.”

He was met with a chorus of replies and said, “Good. Hit ‘em with all you got.”

The planet was called Kdin and its inhabitants thrived off agricultural exports; their red soil was as rich as anywhere in the galaxy. Allying with them had made a marked improvement to the food available in the canteen, once they’d been able to set up regular supply runs.

As Poe broke through atmosphere, he could see their fields burning.

(A dim voice in his head reminded him, _you did this, he’s here because of you,_ but Poe quieted it. Doubts and guilt did nobody any good, and they would certainly do him no good in the middle of a fight.)

He focused on the problem ahead of him: TIE fighters.

It was simple after that. In the air, Poe was unstoppable. He _loved_ this. He sent one ship crashing into the ground, then dove and hit a second, swooped around and hit number three. He clipped a TIE locked onto Snap and then thanked Jess for wiping one out on his tail. Far below he could see their ground troops rushing out of their transports and he issued covering fire to protect them; the last thing he needed was for the TIEs to hit them before they could even engage.

That was as much help as he could offer, though; once they had locked into combat, Poe couldn’t risk hitting the Resistance’s own troops. He trusted that Finn and all the fighters with him could take care of themselves.

He had to.

He also had to trust that Rey would find Kylo Ren and that she would take him down. This had to be worth it.

The attack on Kdin clearly hadn’t been planned as it should have been; Kylo Ren must have merely thrown this together as Poe and Hux had suspected he would. The detachment of TIEs wasn’t enough to match the Resistance and Poe’s pilots dispatched them with comparative ease.

Poe instructed a few pilots to remain in the air as cover and had the rest land to offer assistance where they could, either in protecting the civilians of Kdin or in aiding the ground assault. He flew his own ship low, scanning for signs of Rey. He tried hailing her on his commlink but got no answer, which didn’t necessarily mean anything. She frequently switched it off when she felt it inhibited what she was doing, and she obviously wouldn’t answer if she was preoccupied with Ren.

Then he heard, _outside the village, past the trees,_ in his head.

“Thanks,” he muttered, though he didn’t think the Force worked like that.

The fight was over by the time Poe arrived, BB-8 rolling at his heels. Rey looked weary but mostly unharmed, with the blade of her lightsaber extended over Kylo Ren’s shoulder as he crouched on the ground.  

“Rey,” Poe said, and skidded to a halt.

She glanced to him, then back to her vanquished foe. “Get up,” Rey snarled, and shoved Ren roughly into place before Poe, pushing him down onto his knees.

“A gift for you, Admiral,” she told him, not a joke this time, and kept her lightsaber at Ren’s throat.

Poe looked down at Kylo Ren’s dark head and smiled slowly.

-

Poe marched Kylo Ren into Hux’s cell personally, Ren’s hands bound with Force-dampening cuffs, flanked by two guards at his sides. “You have a visitor,” he announced.

Hux rose to his feet, standing near the center of the room. He surveyed Kylo Ren, his shoulders faintly slumped from the way his hands were bound in front of him, and smiled with smug satisfaction. “This is the greatest moment of my life.”

Kylo’s expression, on the other hand, was marred by a scowl. “Looks like you’re a prisoner, the same as me.”

“A prisoner, yes, but not like you. I willingly offered my assistance. You’re in binders because of me. I did this.”

“Fuck you, traitor,” Kylo spat, taking a step forward and forcing the guards to restrain him.

“Hey, now,” Poe said, “everyone take a breath. I think that’s enough gloating from you,” he said to Hux, and gestured to the guards to escort Kylo out.

When the room was empty again but for them, Hux met Poe’s eyes and said, “I’ll say one thing for you. You keep your promises.”

“Always do.”

Hux inclined his head.

Poe sat, with Hux following suit. Poe leaned onto his elbows. “Now that you’ve had your fun, I thought we might have another chat.”

“Regarding?”

“Officers you feel may try to take advantage of the power vacuum created by Kylo Ren’s capture, officers you feel may be willing to negotiate with us…”

Hux made a scoffing sound. “Why would I ever tell you that? I got what I wanted; I don’t actually believe in your silly movement.”

With a small lean forward, dropping his forearms to the table to clasp his hands, Poe said, “It would be a favor to me.”

“You overestimate your charm.”

“Maybe, but remember that I can speak for you at your trial, if I’m in the mood. Think about it. I’ll come back.”

Poe moved to the door; he had only raised his hand to the controls when Hux said, “Wait.”

Faster than expected. Poe turned around.

Hux said, “Sit down. I may perhaps have a few things to say that may be useful.”

Though he tried not to smile too gleefully, Poe wasn’t sure he succeeded.

-

The trial of General Armitage Hux was to be a public affair, press everywhere. Poe knew the reasons; it didn’t mean he had to like it. It was going to be a spectacle.

Poe knew very well what Hux had done. If found guilty of the charges raised against him, he would deserve whatever punishment came.

Poe still wished they could have done this behind closed doors.

He entered Hux’s cell for what was likely to be the last time as the guards were snapping binders around his wrists, preparing to take him to his trial.

“Give me a minute,” Poe said, and the guards nodded.

“We’ll be outside the door, Admiral,” they said, and left Poe alone with Hux.

Hux simply looked at him, his wrists bound in front of him. He seemed remarkably calm for a man about to be judged for his actions, a man who had betrayed his own beliefs over what was frankly nothing more than petty dislike.

Hux wasn’t a good person. Poe knew that. He remembered his friends who had died on Hosnian Prime, along with so many others. He remembered Rose, whose home planet the First Order had ravaged, and Finn, who had suffered in the stormtrooper program Hux was responsible for.

Poe also knew that not everything was rational. He might not really _like_ Hux, but he… felt something.

“What the hell,” Poe muttered to himself, and pulled Hux into a kiss.

Hux made a muffled sound against Poe’s mouth, sharp surprise, and his fingers latched onto Poe’s shirt. Then he parted his lips and let Poe kiss him, like a man holding onto whatever he could have. Poe found himself reaching up, threading his hand into Hux’s hair and cupping the other behind his neck, dragging this out as long as he could.

Finally he drew back and blinked up into Hux’s face. He didn’t know why exactly he’d done it but he didn’t think he was sorry.

“You really do like getting burned,” Hux said, his tone perfectly level, but his cheeks were pink, his mouth wet, and his hair mussed.

Smiling a little, Poe said, “My father always told me I had terrible taste in partners.”

“I find that unsurprising.”

“I’d be offended but really it’s you who should be.”

“I am. Deeply. Let myself be spoiled by a filthy rebel.”

All out grinning, tugging on Hux’s hair, Poe said, “Hey, now, I didn’t have time to spoil you.”

Hux blushed deeper. He’d be cute if not for the mass murderer thing.

More seriously, Poe said, “I’ll speak for you. You did help us, no matter what your motives were.”

“Well, that’s something, isn’t it?”

“More than you deserve,” Poe said, and he couldn’t quite make himself drag his hand back out of Hux’s hair. It was too long, and softer than he had expected.

“I expect that’s true,” Hux agreed, with a rare self-awareness that surprised Poe. “Now if you’d release me, Admiral Dameron, I have a pressing appointment I don’t think you want me to miss.”

For a wild moment Poe considered letting Hux escape. There were guards outside, sure, but Poe had pulled crazier stunts. He could let Hux go.

But no. He couldn’t. The flash of insanity passed. Nothing else mattered but the fact that Hux had to stand for his crimes.

“Hugs,” Poe said, and stepped back, bringing his hand back down to his side.

Hux’s eyes were more amused than annoyed. “Dameron.”

Poe rapped on the door; the guards entered. He watched them lead Hux off, his back ramrod straight, his chin lifted. He never turned back to look at Poe.

Poe exhaled, and walked after them.

 


End file.
